So Cold
by writtentypo809
Summary: Draco can't take it.....Harry's cold....Angsty-ish. Slash! Don't like plz don't read. This is my first fic, I'd like to hear what you think.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. sniff sniff All characters 'n' stuff belong to J.K.R. sigh...  
_Summary: Draco can't take it....Harry's cold....Angsty-ish **Implied Slash**

Authors Note: Okay. This is my first fic so go easy plzz. I'm apologizing in advance for any gramatical/spelling errors.This was just something I thought up and decided to write down and post on here. sigh Yea I know, that was a runon sentence, and yea I'm rambling. Anyway here's the story!

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Cold. Everything feels so cold. I feel so cold.   
  
He just stands there, waiting. Waiting for me to say something, anything, but when I open my mouth no sound escapes. I feel as if I'm enveloped in a cold, dark sea, and no one can save me, except him.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I can't do this any more." I say, "All this sneaking around hiding what we have; what we've wanted...I can't.."  
  
I can't finish my sentence. It hurts to much; hurts to see him standing there shutting himself off from me. But I have to do this, it has to be done. He has to understand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But I know he won't save me. He wants to end it; end us.   
  
I don't understand though. He said he'd always be with me. That it didn't matter if we had to run around to broom closets to be together. All that mattered was that we loved each other and remembered that.  
  
Loved........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He has to understand that I love him. Love him so much that I want everyone to know about us. Even if that puts me in danger, I want him to understand that I'm willing to risk everything for him; my family, friends and life.   
  
I want him to understand that we should have told everyone about us a long time ago, and that it's the right thing to do. I know he's afraid of rejection from his friends, hell, so am I, but they deserve to know.   
  
I know Harry feels the same way, that he hates lying to his friends about where he goes and what he does, that he wants to share his happiness about our relationship with his friends; as do I with mine.  
  
" Harry...our friends...they deserve to know.."The minute it comes out I know it was the wrong thing to say. He doesn't care about anyone else, just us and that we're happy. He needs to know.   
  
"I-I love you, Harry. Truly I do........."  
  
As I stare into his now cold, emerald orbs, I know..........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He loves me?   
  
How can he say that when he wants to leave me?  
  
I don't............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...he doesn't understand.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I feel my body go numb.  
  
He doesn't really love me. He's just using me, like everyone else. Like Dumbledore, and the Minister, and the rest of the damed world that I call my own.  
  
Not anymore though. I'm not their Golden-Boy anymore, and no one will ever use me again.  
  
"Save it, Malfoy." I sneer, spitting out the name Malfoy as if it were acid bruning my lips.   
  
"Save it for all the pretty little Deatheaters you'll have kissing your ass." Oh, God, this hurts. But it must be done, even if I have to harden my heart to do it.  
  
I don't look at his eyes as I speak. I'd crumble if I did.  
  
"I don't want to hear that you love me when you most obviously don't." I say in a cold, hard voice. "Leave me alone." With that I spin on my heal, leaving my once thought true love.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I listen to him, none of it really sinking in. That is, until he turned to depart.  
  
" Harry wait!" I exclaim sounding almost desperate. I grab his hand to keep him from leaving and find it icy cold.  
  
Worry fills my head and I want to take back everything, but before a word can slip from my lips........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I jerk my hand from his grasp, glaring at the side of his head. An empty glare.  
  
I turn and leave now. He knows not to follow, and he'll do as he's told and leave me alone.  
  
I feel so cold now, colder than I think I've ever felt before. Too cold.  
  
He didn't save me. No one ever does. I should get used to it, and save myself.  
  
So cold.......


End file.
